Riven's Pictures
by zodiac dragonHatori
Summary: Oneshot. Ever wonder how Riven got all of those pictures of Musa in his room? Did he ever find out that Jared took one? And not just any one. His perfect one.


**Riven's Pictures**

I know that I should be working on my other fanfic with Musa since it has been a while…

Blaze: coughfivemonthscough

Anyways… I had school, but now my only excuse is that I'm a procrastinator. I know the basic plot of the story, but the tiny details have escaped me for the moment. But I will try to update that story soon. I'm really sorry for taking so long with it.

Since I thought that it would sound better if Codatorta called the guys by their last names, and since they originally didn't have any, I gave them some!

Triton Ferox

Jared Autore

Riven Iratus

Brandon Valoroso

Sky Amante

Timmy Stile

Also, like in most fics the thoughts that are in 3rd pov are italicized.

The part that is both bolded and underlined was written by the awesome onefootoutthedoor while she was helping me with this fic. And I also need to thank the great Ladynightsky for being my beta. Thank you, both of you, for helping me with the story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Winx Club nor the characters. Although if I did, there would be much fixing and editing going into the show.**

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

"Aaaarrgghhhhhh!!!!!!"

I knew that snarl, and it wasn't Riven's usual irritated and angry growl, it was his 'I'm going to kill you and burn you in hell' roar. Rushing outside I saw both Sky and Brandon holding back an infuriated Riven from lunging at some poor soul. As I surveyed the scene, I realized that that 'poor soul' was none other than Jared, the editor for the school paper.

Riven looked like he was ready to massacre the dark haired boy. The two specialists from Eraklyon seemed to be struggling, and quickly tiring. Jared, standing behind a tall blue skinned junior from Aqueous, Triton I think his name was, seemed to be quite confused as to what was going on and appeared very oblivious to the bloodlust that came off of Riven in waves. If I had been in his shoes, I would have been long gone by now. The dark haired editor was either very brave or very dim-witted.

I finally broke the tension, somewhat at least. "All right, what's going on?"

At this, everyone turned to look at me, seeming to notice me for the first time, save for Riven of course. Some looked surprised at first, but that soon melted into an expression strongly reminiscent of relief.

Brandon broke into a smile. "Timmy, we could use some of your help over here."

I nodded as I quickly placed a pair of paralyzing handcuffs onto Riven's wrists, freezing him to the spot. The two Eraklyonites breathed a sigh of relief as they were finally able to relax. Our favorite cherry-haired specialist, however, wasn't as relieved as he began to yell quite a few colorful words in our direction, while still trying to assault Jared.

I looked questioningly around the room. "What's got him so riled up?"

Both the blond and the brunette shrugged as well as Triton.

Jared seemed just as puzzled as the rest of us as he told us his account of what just happened. "I was just on my way to the journalism room when Riven just appeared out of nowhere and started threatening me. I'm just lucky that these guys came along."

He gestured toward the other specialists in the room. The others nodded, implying that that was all they knew and how they had seen it play out.

All of our eyes zeroed in onto the growling magenta haired specialist standing frozen in the middle of the room.

I broke the silence. "Well?"

His narrowed eyes glared at me and then darted to Jared. "That damn bastard snuck into my room and stole my stuff!!!"

His amber eyes widening in shock, Jared's voice was completely full of bewilderment. "What? I didn't take any of your things."

Riven snarled back. I could swear that his eyes were blood red by now. "You know damn well what you took!"

Jared still looked perplexed.

I sighed. We were getting nowhere fast. "Riven, maybe if you tell Jared _what_ he took we could get this over with. And that way everyone could get back to what they were doing."

Silenced immediately, he seemed to pale for a second before he quickly regained his color. He seemed to mumble something.

"What?" It was louder this time, but I still couldn't hear it, and apparently neither could anyone else. "Riven, could you-"

He had apparently lost his patience and gotten angry again as he usually did. "A picture of Musa!!!!"

Everyone fell silent, and a faint blush crept upon Riven's cheeks.

I blinked. Was he _really_ serious? A dawning look of understanding crossed Jared's face.

"Oh that? But why do you want it back? You have a whole wall covered with her pictures."

My eyes widened. A whole wall full of pictures? Of Musa? There was no way that he… Sure Riven had a thing for Musa, but it was never obsessive. Or maybe it was all along and I was just oblivious to it. But judging by the expressions on Sky and Brandon's faces Riven had kept this part of his life well hidden. Triton seemed the most surprised out of all of us. After all, with his reputation of being a tough guy, no one would, or even _could _have guessed Riven's little secret.

"Riv-" I had started to come out of my stupor, but apparently Jared's comment had set Riven off. It was official. The amber-eyed specialist was very dim-witted and possibly crazy as well. If he didn't have a death wish before, then he better have one now.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!!!!" He realized his mistake as Riven pounced onto him despite the cuffs on his wrist still working on full strength. Everyone was so stunned that it took us a few minutes to realize that Riven was pummeling the very life out of Jared. It took all four of us to pull Riven off of Jared. I swear that he must be part dragon.

Unfortunately, Codatorta walked in right as Riven broke out of our grip and threw another punch at the bruised specialist. His face was in its usual stern frown.

"I see you boys seem to have a lot of extra energy. Well that's good, because now you'll be able use it to clean the dragon stables for the next month! Understood?" His steely gaze told us that there was no room for objection.

We all groaned as we murmured monotonously. "Yes Professor Codatorta."

Great, _another_ month of scrubbing the stable floors.

"Ferox! Get Autore to the med bay. Iratus, you have two weeks of double obstacle exercises added onto the month of stable cleaning. Stile, Amante, Valoroso the three of you have the honor of accompanying Iratus on his runs. And as of now, the four of you are confined to your quarters." We all grumbled as we glared at the source of our agony. "Griping will only get you more obstacle time. Now get moving!"

Triton ended up helping Jared get to the medical wing as we slowly made our way to our dorm. Brandon paced around the room, starting to go off on our favorite little fire starter.

"Geez Riven, have you ever heard of 'anger management?' This is the fourth fight this _month!_ And you're _not_ the _only_ one getting punished here."

Riven's violet eyes only looked away in annoyance. "Whatever."

Running his hand through his brown hair, Brandon's eyes darted around the room tiredly. It seemed to be a habit of his that resurfaced whenever he was anxious. Brandon sighed exasperatedly, knowing that nothing he said would get through to the guy.

"What's so special about this picture anyways?"

Fuming, Riven continued to glower at the floor as if it were the vilest thing in the world.

* * *

**Riven POV**

There is _no god-damned fucking way_ I'm letting that bastard get away with taking my picture of Musa, my _perfect_ picture!!! I worked way too damn hard to get it for it to just be stolen by a damn fucking _jackass_ that doesn't even know how to take a punch. I'm getting that picture back from that sonofabitch, no matter what it takes. And that asshole is gonna be sorry he even set _foot_ in my room.

* * *

**Flashback 3rd POV**

It had all started when he was trying to get a picture of Musa. Unfortunately for him, she hated getting her picture taken, and wouldn't even let anyone with a camera get within a 2-mile radius of her. She kept claiming that she wasn't photogenic. But of course, that didn't stop him. He was determined to get her picture.

**It would be a challenge, but he was up to it. He thought she was beautiful. The way her eyes glittered when she laughed. How the light hit her cheek so perfectly, making her features glow, making it almost impossible to contain the urge to reach out and touch her face.****  
**

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he went back to the task at hand. If he kept daydreaming like he did, then he would never get this done and over with. Across the field was the most beautiful angel that he had ever seen; her melodic laughter floated across the commons.

As Riven focused the camera's lens onto Musa's figure, he was immediately engrossed in his task. However, he didn't notice the shadowed figure watching him from above, sitting in the higher branches of the tree that he was hiding in. The figure grinned seeing that it was her favorite (to make fun of) jello-haired hothead.

As the small figure descended from the higher branches of the trees, it hovered right behind him.

"Hey Riven!" Unfortunately for the jello- er… magenta-haired specialist, the small pixie had ended up yelling into his ear, startling him which had caused him to fall out of the tree, causing a loud crash and at the same time, dropped his camera. The sight was definitely one to behold. His now messy and unkempt gelled hair had multiple twigs and leaves sticking out of it as one of his legs was sticking up against the tree's trunk. His opposite arm was stuck in a bush as his remaining limbs were lying stretched out on the grass. Sitting up, he rubbed his back, knowing that much more would soon be sore. Picking up the camera, he looked around for the annoying source of the high-pitched voice. His gaze settled on the small yet loud Chatta, and his eyes narrowed.

She grinned, completely oblivious to his growing dislike for her by the second. "So what 'cha doing?"

He walked off to pick up the camera that he had dropped accidentally, not answering the small talkative pixie. He tried to return to his goal as the small pixie continued to babble on.

"Is that a camera? So you're taking picture? That's so cool! What are you taking pictures of? The school? But that would be silly. Oh! The plants and animals in the area! You know, Flora knows practically everything there is to know about the plants in the area, and I'm sure that she'd know some stuff about animals. You should go talk to her and the other girls. I'm sure that-"

"I am not taking pictures of plants _or_ animals!" Riven barely held his anger in check as he answered though his gritted teeth.

"So what are you-" Comprehension dawned on the blond pixie. "Oh! You're taking pictures of the girls! You know, that's kind of creepy. It's like you're a weird stalker or you know, one of those old creepy guys that-"

When he turned back toward the direction that he had last seen Musa, no one was there. Apparently she had left while Chatta startled him. Banging his head against the tree seemed to be the only way to block out the pixie's incessant chatter. _How could Flora _take_ this? How could _any_ of them take this?_ He groaned. He was close. He was _so_ close.

Then he turned his livid stormy violet eyes towards the little unsuspecting pixie's small figure. Their eyes locked as she just realized the gravity of the situation with the seemingly infuriated jello head in front of her. Doing the first thing that came to mind, she took off flying.

He sat at a café in downtown Magix sipping a cup of coffee and reading a copy of the _Magix Sunrise_, the local newspaper. However, if one looked very closely, he wasn't reading the paper, but was covertly glancing up over towards another table where a pale-skinned, dark blue-haired fairy sat with her friends laughing as they told and listened to each others' stories. And if one paid closer attention to the young man, they would have seen a small camera by his foot, his hand itching to grab it.

However, at that moment, the newspaper magically lifted up, covering him from view, as well as three unexpected guests. Three small sparkling pixies gazed up at him mischievously as he groaned exasperatedly. So close…

Amore giggled after she had taken one look at him. "It's so cute."

Riven's eyebrow rose. "What is?" His tone was full of suspicion.

There was an impish glint in her eyes, or was it adoration? "You and Musa are obviously in love. There's a very strong bond between the two of you."

Digit interrupted the small conversation that the two were having by being… well, Digit. "Logically speaking however, not all bonds stay together forever. And besides, getting a feeling about something isn't very effective. To know what they really think would be much more efficient."

Lockette, however quietly, put in her thoughts as well. "But Digit, I can see the different paths in their hearts, and they definitely intertwine."

Amore frowned at her blue friend. "Digit, love isn't about what people think about each other, but what they feel about each other. Their hearts are what really matter."

Digit shook her head. "I'm sorry but that's not very logical at all."

Riven saw the approaching argument from the escalating disagreements. "Hey, I don't really need any help." Not that they were helping at all… "So could you guys just… you know… leave?"

"Absolutely not. We came here to assist you, and that's what we're going to do." Digit was absolutely stubborn when she wanted to be. She could also have her dim-witted moments as well. Unfortunately for Riven, this time seemed to be both.

He sighed as he rested his cheek on his hand. He had a feeling that this was going to be very long. By now, the magic holding up the newspaper was gone, allowing it to fall back to its original position. And that allowed the entire café to hear _and_ see what was causing the commotion.

Lockette, who had kept mainly silent until now had tried to play peacemaker, like fairy like pixie it seemed. "You guys, can't we just get along?"

Both of the angered pixes yelled at their purple haired pixie friend. "Stay out of it!"

Lockette then burst into tears after the comment was made. He assumed that she had very little self-esteem.

The situation wasn't so much helping him as it was drawing attention from the other patrons in the café. Luckily the girls had long since left before the two pixies had begun to argue, and especially before the third pixie had begun to weep, although that didn't save him from the accusing glares and the pitiful looks that he received from the remaining people in the café.

As he watched the bickering pixies in front of him, he noticed the small, quiet Piff sleeping on the soft green grass, minding her own business, a few feet away. He then realized that Piff was his favorite pixie, especially after today.

* * *

Tune flew around Red Fountain's campus looking for a certain violet-eyed specialist. Lady luck must have been on her side as she had just spotted that unmistakable gelled up pinkish-purple hair in a crowd of foliage. Flying politely, in a way only Tune would know, she made her way towards him. Seeing his scowl as she neared him, she realized that he was not looking forward to talking to her. Perhaps the others had already met with him and that was why he was in such a foul mood. 

_Great… _Another _pixie trying to help with my 'love problems.' _

"What do you want Tune?"

Tune looked just as prim and proper as ever. "I overheard the others talking about your…" She coughed. "Problems with Musa. And I just wanted to help. After all, I am her bonded pixie, and I should know her more than most."

"I've had enough help for today thanks." He ignored her as he once again looked through his camera. There she was, the dark blue-haired fairy of his affections. He almost… had… it… Just a few more inches to the right… But just as he took the picture, the non-musical pixie had to get in the way of the shot.

"This is no way a gentleman should behave!" Once calm, she looked over his form, her eyebrow raised in thought.

Riven of course, was furious that this stuck up pixie had ruined his shot. So what she was Musa's bonded pixie? There was no way that she would- "H-hey! What the hell are you doing?!!!"

Tune had tied a rope around Riven's hands as well as his neck while he was deep in thought, pulling him along as if on a leash. "We're going to get Musa to like you."

The comment had surprised him, making him speechless.

His eye twitched as he saw himself in the mirror. How the small pixie had managed to get him into a long ruffled shirt with an overcoat that had long and ruffled sleeves, a waistcoat, as well as buckled knee breeches and a white powdered wig was beyond him. His patience finally on its last thread, Riven stormed out of the room, "I don't need fashion advice! Especially not from a little sprite!" Tearing off the old styled clothing, he was desperate to get away from the last of the exasperating pixies.

Tune, looking completely appalled, scrunched up her face as she said the words that should have been her motto. "How rude!"

* * *

Riven sighed as he pinned up the rest of the pictures he had taken. Every single one of the photographs was of Musa. However, most of them were out of focus, blurred, or only showed a part of her like an arm, the side of her face. There were a few good ones of her just sitting or dancing, and even a close up of her face. But none of them were what he was looking for. None of them had her perfect smile. And he doubted that he would ever get that picture. He fell back onto his bed sighing. It had been a week and still no luck. He would probably just have to make do with what he had. 

A woodpecker-like knocking could be heard from the door. He rolled his eyes. _Didn't those losers know that if he didn't answer, it meant that he wanted them to leave him the hell alone?_ But the knocking was long and constant.

"What do you want?!"

"Hey Riven."_Great… It was Brandon, the nauseating lover's boy._ "There's a party going on tonight and the girls asked us to come."

"So?"

"So we wanted to know if you're coming. The rest of us are, so if you don't you'll be here alone for the night." _Brandon's voice was accompanied by Sky's, what a surprise! Those two were practically joined at the hip._

"Whatever." _Arrgh. Will those two realize that I just don't-_

"Musa specifically asked for you to come you know." There was a hint of glee in the brunette's voice.

There was a loud shuffling and a lot of noise coming from behind the door to Riven's room. A minute later, the door opened revealing a _very_ disheveled looking Riven. Brandon smirked, taking in Riven's appearance. A dark brown dragon-leather jacket that was half on with his usual white sleeveless shirt underneath. He wore some torn denim jeans that disappeared underneath his dark blue boots. Commenting with a sarcastic tone was, of course, our brunette love expert. "Smooth Riv-meister."

"Shut up." Riven pushed past the two Eraklyonites, heading towards the levabikes outside. The blonde prince and brown haired squire both shared knowing looks as the brooding teen ignored the strange looks he was getting from their orange and dark blue haired room mates.

Timmy's eyebrows rose as he turned to look at the two people in the room that might know what was going on. "What's up with him?" His thumb jerked back at Riven's retreating figure.

Brandon grinned as he walked towards his own room to get dressed for the party himself. "Eh, probably PMS."

"I heard that!" Riven's voice penetrated through the walls as did the laughter of four very amused specialists.

* * *

**Riven POV**

Musa leaned against the frame of the door, her eyes avoiding my gaze. "What's been up with you these last few days? You hardly ever talk to me and you're always being so vague and secretive." The light from the party washed across her face, giving her an angelic glow, making her even more beautiful, if that were possible. Her eyes glistened with worry and concern.

"Musa…" I didn't know what to tell her. That I was basically stalking her because I wanted… no, I _needed _to see her all of the time?I closed my eyes. "There's nothing going on. I was just…" How could I word it so that I didn't sound like one of those overly obsessive creeps that worshiped girls so much that they went great to lengths just to get a lock of her hair? I sighed. I couldn't.

"Ever since I saw you, I've always thought that you were beautiful. I've always wanted to just grab you and hold you forever. To kiss you and know that you were mine. But I knew that you deserved better than me."

**3****rd**** POV**

He smiled softly, letting out a gentle chuckle.

"Your friends made that pretty obvious. I knew that I would never have a chance with you and that even if you did accept me, that I would only be holding you back. I would only be hurting you. So I decided that I should just try to ignore you so that you would move on and find someone better than me, someone that you deserve."

He paused, a bittersweet smile graced his lips. He looked so tired and worn out.

"But I couldn't do it. I was too selfish. No matter how much I told myself that it would be for the best. Finally, I believed that so as long as I had a picture of you, I thought that I'd be fine. That as long as I could remember what I almost had, as long as I could see you every day, even if it wasn't the real you, I thought that I could let you go."

"You mean that you went through all of that trouble just to get my picture? Because you cared for me?" She seemed surprised, even slightly amused.

**Riven POV**

I didn't want to admit it, but I knew that it was a lost cause. It was fairly obvious that she knew, especially with that smug grin of hers and those beautiful knowing, twinkling eyes. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my skull. My eyes shot open to see Musa, her face in a frown, with one of her heels in her hand. I finally realized that she had knocked me on the head with her shoe.

"What the hell was that for?!" I couldn't help the anger that crept its way into the sentence.

Her face was contorted with anger. "I can't believe how incredibly dumb, stupid, dense, arrogant and-," Pausing, her face slowly broke into a grin. "How amazingly sweet you are."

Icringed with each insult, not knowing why she was yelling at me, but if there was one thing that I had learned about girls in his lifetime, it was to just go along with what they said. "I know Musa. I- wait…" The last words she said had finally sunken in. "What did you say?"

Musa smiled sweetly. Her eyes soft and tender. "I said that you're really sweet Riven."

Okay, now I was just downright confused. She was just yelling at me for being an idiot and now she was saying that I was sweet? Sighing, I felt my shoulders slump. I would never understand girls.

Her eyes once again hardened. "But I don't care if you think you're good enough for me or not. I think that I can judge for myself whether or not I like you Riven. And don't you dare listen to what anyone else says. No matter _who_ they are. I _want_ to be with you because…" She slowly moved closer, the moonlight making her milky white skin absolutely glow, her silky lavender dress accentuating her curves enhancing her beauty.

Her eyes shut as her lush red lips touched mine with a sweet and gentle kiss. It of course, _would_ have been better if a group of nosy idiots hadn't picked that exact moment to let us know that they were there.

**3****rd**** POV**

A group 'Awwww' along with a few laughs and giggles could be heard from a short distance away. The musical fairy and her knight both looked up with startled expressions. A distinct growling sound could be heard coming from the magenta haired knight as he aimed a deadly glare at the group, that is, if looks could truly kill.

They quickly scattered inside as a light laughter could be heard from the musical princess beside him. "You didn't have to do that you know."

He smirked a complacent grin. "I know."

She giggled again. "There will be other times my champion." She placed her small hand onto his chest, and then trailed it down into his hand.

**Riven POV**

Letting it stay there for a moment, she whispered three quiet words that I was barely able to catch. As she walked away, I noticed that something was in my hand. Opening it, I realized that it was a picture of her. She was smiling at the camera, wearing her usual clothes. But she couldn't have looked more beautiful. A perfect picture. A crooked grin settled on my face as I watched her slowly glide away. With the three words that she said to me drifting in the wind.

_'I Love You…'_

**End of Flashback**

**3****rd**** POV**

Riven's eyes were glazed over as his thoughts recalled the memory. "Riven? Helloooo? Oh Rivey-poo!"

Riven snapped back into reality just in time to hear the brown haired specialist's little 'nickname.' Growling, he launched himself at the surprised hero as his blonde counterpart attempted to break up the fighting.

Timmy sighed as he took in the sight before him. Taking a glance at Helia, he saw that the pacifist was still reading a book while drinking coffee. "Don't you think we should do something?"

Helia didn't even seem to be paying any attention as he replied without looking up. "The way I see it, they'll be too tired to cause any more commotion and this will all be forgotten by tomorrow. Next week at the latest." He took a glimpse at the chaos that was growing before them. "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

Timmy sweat dropped at how laid-back their dark blue haired roommate seemed, as well as at the growing conflict in the center of the room. Then he sighed as he got up and sat in front of his computer. He should be used to this by now after all.

**End**

* * *

Wow, this has been my longest chapter ever. Although it is also technically a full story itself too... Ah well, baby steps I suppose. 

Thanks for reading. )


End file.
